Juego de amor: ¿A quién quieres de verdad?
by BerryFlower
Summary: "Perfecta", la palabra para describir su relación con Sully, pero ella quería algo más. Quería tal vez pasión, y había alguien que podría ofrecérselo. Seeley Booth llegaría para cambiar su vida por completo y poner en duda lo que ésta sentía por su novio.
1. Demasiada perfección

Hola! este es mi nuevo fic de Bones, el único de mi autoría que me arriesgado a publicar ya que tengo expectativas con este fic. Este es el primer capítulo y espero que les guste! :D Si les gustó dejen un review, si no pues también, si quieren hacer una sugerencia o hacer una crítica constructiva también dejen su review!.

Bones y sus personajes pertenece a Hart Hanson.

* * *

**Juego de amor: ¿A quién quieres de verdad?**

CAPÍTULO 1 - Demasiada Perfección.

Era como los días normales, se suponía. Ella sólo se dedicaba a mirar la ventana, y él sólo la miraba a ella.

Se sentía vacía, muy vacía. A pesar de que lo tenía "todo" sentía que no tenía nada. Y el otro sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, desde hacía algún tiempo la notaba rara, le había preguntado una vez, pero dijo: - no pasa nada.

Se suponía que debía estar feliz, finalmente estaba con el chico que amaba… pero ahora todo era tan monótono. Ahora era tan aburrido. Jamás pensó que ella podría encontrarse en una situación así, menos con él, pues era muy atractivo, y muy deseado por todas las chicas de su colegio, las grandes, las menores. Pero ahora se le hacía como si estuviera sola, a pesar de que estaba con él.

Tal vez era demasiado perfecto, cuando lo conoció pensó que era muy lindo. Y lo seguía siendo, tal vez ese era el problema. Demasiado bueno, demasiado responsable, demasiado… demasiado de todo. Atlético, lindo rostro, inteligente, carismático, sociable, responsable, amable, buen estudiante…

Esto mismo la había hecho fijarse en él, y esto mismo ahora la hacía perder el interés.

Ahora… ahora estaban en su auto, camioneta negra. Lo mismo. Él de conductor, ella de copiloto. Él conducía, ella aburrida. El silencio era eterno.

El auto se detuvo. –Otro semáforo- pensó ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-no es cierto.

-¿debería pasar algo? – dijo ella. Tendría que pasar algo, pero nunca pasaba nada.

-eso es lo que me inquieta.

Ella suspiró, fuertemente, dejando al descubierto su enojo, o aburrimiento, frustración, lo que fuera. Se viró hacia el otro lado, donde podría mirarlo de frente totalmente. Él estaba en la misma posición.

-¿quieres que vayamos a algún lado? – preguntó él.

-¿A dónde?- dijo ella. Su respuesta sería no, pero sólo quería saber a dónde la llevaría, si ella dijera que sí.

-a cine, o a…- pensó un poco – a un café, o a comer algo… podríamos ver una película.

-¡no, Sully! ¿¡Una película! Siempre es lo mismo. Un picnic, ir a comer un helado juntos… una cena "romántica"… ¡parece que siempre es lo mismo! Siempre hacemos lo mismo, ¿¡qué no eres creativo! ¿¡No se te ocurre algo mucho más interesante que ir a una heladería o un picnic! – dijo ella, furiosa, furiosa con él.

-es que… no lo entiendo ¿qué pasa? ¿Desde cuando eres tan…? no sé qué pase, pero algo está pasando. Ahora eres distinta conmigo.

-acabo de decírtelo, Sully, parece que a veces no me estás escuchando – dijo triste, resignada.

Sully, en un intento de consuelo, tomó la mano de ella, tal y como él siempre la recordaba, cálida.

-amor, te amo, mucho. Sabes que es cierto. Por favor, necesito que vuelva esa Brennan linda, tierna, dulce, de la que yo me enamoré. – dijo Sully, y después de esto soltó la mano de ella y con sus dos manos tomó el rostro de Brennan y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Lo sé. No… sólo necesito pensar.

Brennan se bajó de la camioneta, sólo cerró la puerta y no miró hacia atrás. El auto de su novio no se había detenido en un semáforo, sino en lo que Sully ya sabía era la mayor parte del tiempo su destino, la casa de Ángela.

Él solo se quedó a observar como ella entraba en la residencia, para que no le pasara nada. Al verla entrar él marchó.

-hola Angi.

-hola cariño, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-solo pensaba saludarte.

-mmm… ¿otra vez te agarraste con Sully?

-más o menos, no tan de la forma como tú lo dices.

-hummm… bueno, dejémoslo ahí. ¿Ya te probaste tu uniforme?

-no. Angi, tú tienes mi uniforme.

-exacto, mira los arreglos que le he hecho.

-¿Cuáles arreg… - pero no alcanzó a completar su frase cuando Ángela le mostró la muy por las nubes falda que supuestamente era la de Brennan.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó su amiga emocionada.

-¡Ángela! ¡Esa falda está muy corta!

-oh, ¡vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta? ¡No digas nada, Brennan!- le dijo a su amiga antes de que esta dijera que no- Puede que no te guste, ¡pero la necesitas! Ya sabes por qué lo digo.

-aun así no creo que Sully se anime a intentar nada.

-¡Y quién dijo que tiene que ser Sully! Al fin y al cabo es él el que no quiere…

* * *

**bien! espero que se hayan dado cuenta el problema de Brennan y Sully.**

**Pdt: Booth aparecerá en el próximo o sino en el tercer capítulo. Trataré de actualizar el fic lo más pronto que pueda.**


	2. Extraño en la biblioteca

Hola bonesfans! jejexD ... me emocionaron mucho todos sus reviews. Gracias por comentar y agregar este fic que apenas comienza en favoritos y alertas. Veo mucha aceptación sobretodo porque considero que la trama es un poco distinta a los demás fics... por petición de ustedes subo rapidito el nuevo capítulo, al principio es un poco aburrido, pero ya al final es que se pone bueno... espero que les guste!

Bones y sus personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 – Extraño en la biblioteca.

Temperance Brennan. Una joven de dieciséis años, aplicada en el colegio, y muy hermosa, ahora se encontraba en un dilema amoroso. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas con Sully, al principio, pero resultó que no era tan interesante como todas creían. Siempre había sido todo muy maravilloso, pero el encanto se había roto como cuando a una princesa se le rompe el hechizo que la mantenía ciega. Resultó que el muchacho más codiciado del colegio, por el cual todas las chicas se derretían, no era más que un cobarde a la hora de la verdad, y esto era algo imprescindible para ella.

Se mantenía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el auto de Ángela pitando afuera de su casa. Inmediatamente bajó las escaleras con su maleta y se despidió rápidamente de su padre. Éste la abrazó con cariño antes de que su hija se fuera. Todas las mañanas así la despachaba, porque cada día Temperance Brennan se convertía en el más vivo recuerdo de su difunta esposa Christine. Además era su única acompañante, desde que Russ había ingresado a la universidad donde tenían dormitorios y se había mudado allá.

Brennan saludó a Ángela que se encontraba recostada en la puerta de su auto esperándola de pie.

-¡vaya, Bren, te queda estupendo el uniforme!, déjame decirte que si no es con esto que Sully se motive, no lo hará con nada – dijo sonriendo pícaramente Ángela.

-¡Ángela ya basta! No quiero que todos mis vecinos se enteren de mi vida personal.

-está bien, está bien, solo decía la verdad. Vamos, Hodgins nos está esperando dentro del auto.

Las dos subieron al auto. Hodgins se encontraba al volante.

-¡Hola Brenn! Buenos días.

Brennan se quedó callada, de buenos no tenían nada hasta ahora, pero era el novio de su mejor amiga, no podría no hablarle, lo estimaba mucho.

-emmm… hola Jack… - simplemente dijo eso, mirando a Ángela sentada adelante con Hodgins mientras que ella atrás.

El auto empezó a moverse, un largo recorrido. Charlas con Jack, y con Ángela, pero sólo por tratar de disimular ante su amiga que se encontraba bien.

El auto se detuvo ante el colegio, más bien, la preparatoria privada de Washington D.C, los tres bajaron del coche, caminaron hacia el salón del segundo décimo grado, en ese grupo estudiaban los tres, era allí donde Ángela había conocido a su gran amor Jack Hodgins, hace dos años.

Confirmaron su asistencia en el grupo con la lista de los alumnos pegada en uno de los muros del salón.

Sully aún no había llegado ¡Que alivio!... Se fijó en su reloj, era una buena hora para ir a la biblioteca, todavía tenía tiempo. Se escapó de Ángela cuando ésta estaba coqueteando con Hodgins. Afuera del salón rogaba por no encontrarse con Sully, realmente verlo todos los días le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino favorito en toda la preparatoria cogió el libro que había dejado sin terminar de leer el año pasado, un libro de química y anatomía humana. Se sentó en una mesa vacía, claro que por lo regular nadie excepto los nerds iban a la biblioteca en tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Leía y leía, todo un mundo de cosas por aprender.

Un chico en ese momento entró en la biblioteca. ¡Y que chico! Era alto, con ojos hermosos, se le veía que hacía ejercicio porque tenía músculos firmes. Tomó un libro de mecánica, iba a sentarse en cualquier mesa, hasta que vio a una chica hermosa sentada sola en una mesa. Corrió hasta donde ella, pero esta no se dio cuenta. Él se sentó al frente de ella en la misma mesa, abrió el libro, pero no para leerlo, sino que ésta era su forma de disimular que estaba observando a la chica.

Cuando la miró tan de cerca vio su rostro tan… no sabía cómo decirlo, pero parecía un ángel.

Brennan estaba leyendo, muy concentrada, pero sintió una extraña sensación. Levantó la cabeza, para estirar su cuello y dejar de leer un momento, cuando lo vio.

Un chico la estaba mirando, con unos grandes ojos cafés color chocolate. Y su rostro era muy bello, la estaban mirando fijamente. Ella se quedó paralizada, ¿Desde cuándo estaba él ahí?

Por otra parte él estaba alucinando, sólo recordaba que la estaba mirando y de pronto ella lo miró. Apenas había detallado el color de sus ojos cuando ella clavó sus ojos en los de él, la luz de la biblioteca había hecho una sombra que le hacía imposible descifrar de qué color lo eran, hasta que ella lo miró.

Sus ojos parecían como la más profunda laguna cristalina, pero con el azul del cielo más hermoso de la mañana. Le dejaron impactado.

* * *

Los dejo ahí, no es un capítulo muy largo pero pronto subiré uno así.

pdt: ¿Alguien sabe cual es el primer nombre de Sully? Quiero colocarlo en un capítulo pero la verdad es que no me lo sé. así que si alguien me puede ayudar estaría muy agradecida.

Booth está leyendo "Mecánica para idiotas" o era para imbéciles? jejeje no me acuerdo muy bien de ese capítulo.

ok, bye! trataré de subir el cap. 3 pronto! besos desde Colombia!


	3. Un curioso chico llamado Seeley Booth

**hola! actualizé rápidito gracias a todos sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo el fic... hablando sobre este capítulo les digo que intenté plasmar en él como me imaginé que sería. Gracias x todos sus reviews y aquí les dejo el capítulo 3...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 - Un curioso chico llamado Seeley Booth

Lo dejaron impactado, no sabía qué hacer, de repente ella lo estaba mirando y él se había quedado mudo. No sabía que decir, pero tenía que decir algo pronto, si no ella iba a pensar que él era un idiota.

-Ho… hola.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó él.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Brennan.

-yo pregunté primero.

-¡Eras tú quien me estaba mirando!- dijo aún más confundida.

-oh, tienes razón. Soy Seeley Booth.

Ella empezó a reír.

-¿Es enserio?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¿Seeley Booth? Ese nombre no parece real.

-claro que es real ¡es mi nombre!

-¿Enserio?-

-sí – ella paró de reír, se mordió el labio.

-lo siento, pensé que era por jugar.

-está bien, no importa.

-¿Qué hacías?

-leer. Es un libro de mecánica.

-¿Es mecánica física?

-no, mecánica normal.

-para imbéciles… - completó ella.

-¿disculpa?

-para imbéciles. El libro se llama mecánica para imbéciles.

-es…- Booth volteó el libro para ver la carátula, quería saber si lo que ella decía era cierto o era sólo por bromear. Cuando leyó el título del libro se llevó una gran sorpresa "mecánica para imbéciles" Tenía razón, el libro era para imbéciles, o al menos eso decía en la portada - ¡vaya! Creo que tienes razón… parece que soy un imbécil.

Ella empezó a reír de nuevo.

-parece que sí.

-¡vaya! Apenas te conozco y ya me llamaste imbécil y que mi nombre era inventado.

La chica sonrió.

-lo siento, pero eres tú quien está leyendo un libro para imbéciles.

-es verdad – dijo Booth sonriendo también.

El silenció tomó lugar en la biblioteca.

-¿Trabajas es un taller?

-no, quiero aprender para ayudar a mi abuelo a arreglar su bañera.

-ah… es eso.

Booth pensó un poco.

-oye… - él hizo un gesto como para decirle a ella que se acercara. Ella lo hizo. Él empezó a susurrar - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-pero es que es secreto.

-depende.

-¿podría sentarme contigo en la cafetería? – dijo él.

-¿Por qué?

-porque soy nuevo aquí y me gustaría no sentarme solo.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-sí, pero seguro que tú no lo eres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque estás en la biblioteca leyendo, apuesto a que es un libro que no terminaste de leer el año pasado.

Booth había dado justo en el clavo.

-¿y no conoces a nadie aquí?

-no, a nadie excepto tú.

-¡vaya! ¿En qué grado estás?

-en décimo.

-¿En serio?

-¡ya deja de decir eso!

-lo siento, es que yo también estoy en décimo – dijo emocionada.

-¿En serio? – ahora fue Booth quien lo dijo. Se dijo para sí mismo que era un chico con suerte.

-¿Pero, en el A o en el B?

-en el A.

-ahhhhh… yo estoy en décimo B.

-¡qué mal!

Brennan miró su reloj, faltaban tres minutos para empezar las clases, iba a llegar tarde.

-oh, lo siento, ya me tengo que ir, faltan tres minutos para que suene la campana.

-pues vamos, te acompaño hasta tu salón y luego me voy al mío.

-está bien.

Ella regresó el libro a la estantería de la biblioteca y él también hizo lo mismo. Los dos marcharon hacia el salón de ella. Mientras hacían el recorrido no hablaron, pero a ella se le coló una duda en la cabeza.

-oye Seeley, ¿Por qué me estabas mirando?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-en la biblioteca, ¿Por qué me mirabas?

-ahhhhh… ¿no sabes por qué?

-no.

Ellos hablaban mientras caminaban.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-por supuesto, sino no te estaría preguntando.

-bien, pues porque eres preciosa – dijo él naturalmente, como si fuera obvia la razón, pero sonriendo coquetamente.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, estaba sorprendida y perpleja. Nunca se imaginó que alguien le dijera algo así, menos alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que ésta fuera la razón por la cual él la estaba mirando. Se quedó paralizada y no caminó más, estaba estática. Él iba caminando, pero cuando notó que ella paró, la miró un poco a distancia, estaba sorprendida, por la forma en que ella lo miraba, vio como en las mejillas de ella empezó a sobresalir un tono rojizo que le declaraban a él cuán avergonzada estaba.

-Lo siento, te hice sonrojar, es que pensé que estabas acostumbrada a que te lo dijeran – dijo Booth. Él pensaba esto, pero para Brennan era totalmente lo contrario.

-e…e… gracias… - respondió ella en un hilo de voz, y es que estaba sorprendida porque nunca había escuchado estas palabras de la boca de un hombre que no fuera su papá, ni siquiera de su novio. Muchas veces Sully le había dicho que era hermosa, o muy linda, hasta que se veía espectacular, pero nunca le dijo preciosa y menos de la forma en que este extraño alias Booth lo había hecho. Brennan trató de hacerlo de la mejor manera que podía a pesar de lo incómoda que estaba.

Él sonrió, había logrado verla aún más hermosa así, sonrojada, aunque creyó que esto no fuera posible.

-de nada.

Ella por fin empezó a moverse de nuevo, al mismo ritmo que antes de que él dijera eso. El recorrido hacia el salón décimo B se hizo silencioso por parte de los dos.

Cuando se detuvieron ya habían llegado y estaban cerca a la puerta abierta del salón.

-¡espera!- le dijo Booth al ver que ésta estaba por entrar – aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Ella sonrió.

-soy Temperance Brennan.

Él se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado tal nombre como ese, y pensar que era ella quien decía que el nombre de él parecía inventado cuando el nombre de ella era aún más irreal. Sin embargo no le reprochó, era un caballero, nunca se burlaría del nombre de una chica, y menos del de una tan linda como ella.

-hasta luego Seeley Booth.

-hasta luego – fue lo último que dijo Booth porque ella entró de inmediato al salón.

Al verla entrar él se marchó de allí, lamentaba mucho que no compartiera salón con ella. Ahora haber ido a la biblioteca le pareció la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir en mucho tiempo, pero no más como la idea de haberse cambiado de colegio ni de sentarse en la misma mesa que ella. Por lo menos sabía ya su nombre, y que le gustaba la biología o algo por el estilo por su forma tan concentrada de leer un libro de esos. También sabía que se sonrojaba y así se veía más hermosa y que los chicos de ese colegio debían de ser todos una manada de idiotas por nunca haberle dicho preciosa a una chica como Temperance. Lo que sí no sabía de ella era cuántos años tenía. Tampoco si tenía novio…

* * *

J**jejeje... espero que les haya gustado, planeo colocar en el fic a Booth como un mejor prospecto para Brennan porque parece que su novio la está aburriendo mucho jejeje yo tan mala con Sully! pobre! ni siquiera se imagina el contrincante que tiene... ups! creo que ya he revelado bastante...**

**gracias a Lesly Azeneth(que lee "mis" fics), Saray (a veces me da la inspiración para caps. largos, pero otras veces no me salen palabras), Sukatao(que ya se pilló el problema jejeje), Marifer26637(en definitiva Booth es MUCHO más lindo que Sully), YessiEv(la chica que odia a Sully... yo nunca lo llegué a odiar, me gustaba como ponía de celoso a Booth), AnSaMo (quien deja el coment en los dos fics!), marie (:D ya publiqué rapidito! jajaja), Deschanel-Cherry ( a mi también me encantan ese tipo de historias =D), TheExtraordinaryScientist** (**me gustó tu review y también que te haya gustado mi fic!), Lau Bones (yip! gracias x comentar, y decirme lo de Sully)...**

**Bien, creo que no me ha faltado ninguna! trataré de ecribir algo pronto! a ver si el aburrimiento no me coge primero! gracias a todas las que me dieron el dato de Sully...realmente no me acordaba de su nombre, timothy? que nombre tan raro!**

**bye! besos!**


	4. Seeley & Sully

**Juego de amor: ¿A quién quieres de verdad?**

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Seeley-Sully**

El sol brillaba intensamente en un colegio de Washington, más específicamente en el salón del curso décimo B, y aún más para Temperance Brennan.

Ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo sucedido esa mañana. Seeley Booth. Al estar en la biblioteca con él se sintió tan diferente, hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y la había hecho reír en varias ocasiones, cosa que no hacía desde hace un buen rato.

Estaban en medio de una clase con el tutor de trigonometría, no era su fuerte, pero trataba lo mayor posible de entender lo que explicaban.

Timothy Sullivan, su novio, estaba lejos de su puesto, y esto la tranquilizaba, de alguna forma lo hacía. Hay veces él no entendía que ella necesitaba su propio espacio, pensar en sí misma y no tener que estar a toda hora pendiente de lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer. En cambio, su mejor amiga, Ángela Montenegro, si estaba al ladito de ella, a, por lo menos treinta centímetros de distancia, literalmente lo estaba. Esto sí que le agradaba a Brennan, con la persona que más se entendía en el mundo era con su amiga y estaba segura que no sabría qué hacer si algún día le llegara a hacer falta.

-_bueno, soy el Dr. Goodman, les dictaré lo que es trigonometría… como debieron de haber pasado el anterior grado, sabrán que el coseno de un ángulo agudo en un triángulo rectángulo se define como la razón entre el cateto adyacente a ese ángulo y la hipotenusa…_

Brennan soltó un suspiro. Pareciese que los profesores tenían un único y exclusivo objetivo: matarla de aburrimiento. Dirigió la mirada hacia su reloj, faltaban tres segundos para que la clase terminara.

"_tres, dos, uno_"…

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba la tan deseada hora del almuerzo.

Hodgins llegó como por arte de magia al puesto de Ángela la cual saludó cariñosamente con un abrazo, hubiera querido besarlo, pero los besos ni tanta muestra de afecto – o cursilería – eran permitidos en el colegio, por lo menos no a la vista de los profesores o alguien de autoridad.

Sullivan también llegó al puesto de su novia, pero ésta no lo recibió con el mismo entusiasmo con que Ángela a Jack. Esta situación incómoda no pasó desapercibida ante la otra pareja. Y sinceramente, estaban aburridos, desde hace algún tiempo venían notando lo mismo entre Brennan y su "novio". Hodgins trataba de no meterse en problemas de pareja, menos si eran los problemas de pareja de la mejor amiga de su novia. Pero a Ángela sí que le importaba.

-¿Temp, me acompañas al baño? – Dijo para sacarla del embrollo.

-eh… sí – respondió ella.

Sully captó el mensaje, se adelantó junto con Hodgins a la cafetería mientras las otras dos iban al baño.

Cuando Ángela y Brennan ya habían ido al baño y estaban en el transcurso para ir a la cafetería, Temperance vio a lo lejos a una figura conocida, se estaba aproximando a ellas.

-¡ah! Pero si no es más ni nada menos que Seeley Booth – dijo Brennan.

-hola – dijo él sonriendo.

Ángela los miró a ambos.

-¿quién eres tú? ¿Se conocen? – preguntó curiosa Ángela.

-eh… él es…

Booth la interrumpió.

-Seeley Booth – dijo extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella.

-soy Ángela, Ángela Montenegro…encantada – respondió estrechando su mano.

Se soltaron, Booth se dirigió a las dos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Brennan lo miró confusa.

-¿"vamos", Seeley?

-sí, me prometiste que me ayudarías con lo del almuerzo.

-ah, verdad…

-¿qué cosa? – intervino Ángela que no entendía nada.

-es que Seeley es tímido y no conoce a nadie porque es nuevo, así que me pidió si puede sentarse conmigo, con nosotras, en el almuerzo.

-¿tímido? No parece nada tímido – dijo Ángela mirándolo fijamente – igual, pues por mí no hay ningún problema.

-ok, entonces vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería, al llegar pararon, las dos chicas empezaron a ubicar una mesa en especial, la de sus novios. Pero Booth no sabía esto, pensó que sólo estaban buscando una mesa vacía ya que la cafetería era grande y estaba llena de estudiantes.

Brennan la ubicó rápidamente al ver a Sully. Hodgins no estaba ahí.

-¡ya la encontré! – dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Temperance los condujo por entre las mesas. Al llegar, Sully no había percibido que Booth estaba allí, sólo se paró y saludó a Brennan.

-¡hola! – dijo dándole un beso en la boca.

Ella no se esperaba ese saludo, así que quedó sorprendida. Estaba de nuevo incómoda por la forma en que Sully reaccionaba. Booth los miró, sabía que una chica como ella no podría estar simplemente sola, aun así el momento no dejaba de incomodarlo un poco.

El beso fue corto, no correspondido. Brennan se separó rápidamente de él girando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, donde estaba Booth.

-eh… Seeley, este es mi novio Sullivan –

Booth sonrió, falsamente. Sully apenas se venía a dar cuenta de que alguien desconocido estaba ahí.

-¡oh! Eh… hola – dijo nerviosamente Sully.

Brennan continuó.

-Sully, este es Seeley.

-hola. – se limitó a decir Booth.

Y de nuevo esa atmósfera. A Ángela desde un buen rato la habían sacado de la conversación, como si no estuviera allí.

-bien, que dicen si nos sentamos… creo que Jack fue a traer comida para todos.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento con la invitación de Ángela.

Brennan, que ya estando parada al lado de Sully, se sentó de igual manera a su lado derecho. Seeley en frente de Brennan, y Ángela al lado de Booth.

Brennan miró a su novio, él la miró a ella, la miraba esperando como una explicación de quién era ese y qué hacía ahí.

-ah… Seeley es nuevo en el colegio… nos conocimos en la biblioteca esta mañana y me dijo que no conocía a nadie de aquí así que me pareció buena idea que se sentara con nosotros.

-sí, está bien, no hay problema Temp – dijo Sully sonriendo sinceramente - ¿en qué grado estás? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Booth.

-en décimo A.

-casi que nos toca juntos, nosotros estamos en el B.

-¡qué mal! ¿No?

-sí… - respondió Brennan desanimada. Algo le decía que este no sería su mejor almuerzo.

Hodgins llegó con el almuerzo de todos en dos bandejas. El de todos excepto el de Booth.

-¡hola! – dijo Booth. Hodgins al verlo, y al oírlo, pensó que era un sueño. Booth se paró y ambos se dieron un abrazo, un abrazo masculino.

-¡oye hermano! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Hodgins emocionado.

-yo estudio aquí.

-a partir de hoy…

-sí, desde hoy.

El resto que estaban sentados en la mesa los miraron sorprendidos, no entendían como es que esos dos se conocían.

Cuando Jack y Booth percibieron que los demás los miraban, Jack se apresuró en decir:

-nos conocimos en un anterior colegio, somos amigos, pero, ya saben, las distancias, el cambio de colegio… ¿ya conociste a mi novia Ángela?

-sí, Brennan me la ha presentado, te conseguiste a una muy linda.

-¡guau! ¡Aun no lo puedo creer! ¡Venga, otro abrazo!- y otro abrazo se dieron. Se notaba que esos dos sí que se habían llevado una gran sorpresa en reencontrarse.

* * *

**hola! Sé que este capítulo no es el mejor del fic, pero no tenía mucha inspiración y en verdad es sólo de transición, ya saben, que Sully conozca a Seeley, Booth a Ángela, bla bla bla...**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el quinto capítulo en el cual van a conocer un poco más de como era la relación de Tim y Brennan para que no lo odien tanto porque Sully me parece bueno (buenísimo de hecho :D... jajajja)... **

**pdt: si tuvieran un lugar en el colegio para esconderse con su amado ¿cual sería? Será el sitio en donde Brennan empieze a flaquear sobre lo que siente por "su novio"**

**El mejor lugar que me propongan lo pondré en el próximo capítulo, así que no me dejen tirada plis!**

**Par****a el ****ca****p. 6 tengo pensado una charla tipo como la que prop****uso Lesly A. para que Brenn y Booth se conozcan un poquito más!**

**bye! besos,**

**berryflower**


	5. Mis días junto a él,,, Maravillosos

Hola! sé que me he demorado en actualizar el nuevo capítulo, pero la verdad es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Hay veces no sé como plasmarlas. En fin, las dejo con este capítulo que cuenta como fue la relación antes de todo el embrollo de ahora. Realmente era linda... no olviden dejar su comentario si les gustó o sino, o dejarme amenaza de muerte (que en parte me ayuda a publicar + rápido)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Mis días junto a él… Maravillosos.**

**Cinco de septiembre del dos mil diez, hace dos años.**

Respiró hondo. Parecía que en algún momento se derrumbaría. La gripa que le había pegado su hermano no era del todo agradable, no era nada agradable. Sentía sus ojos calientes y cansados, hinchados, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche como aquella vez que vio esa película junto a Sully. Y "aquella vez" no sería tomado como si el acontecimiento fuera lejano, porque en verdad sólo hace tan solo cuatro días que había ocurrido.

Aún no podía imaginar cuántas chicas del colegio no habrían de estar celosas de que Sully, semejante muchacho, habría decidido tener una cita con alguien como ella. Era cierto que era bella, pero no era la única "belleza" en ese lugar, aún más en el propio salón de él habían chicas aún más bellas que ella y, por decirlo así, mejores.

Sólo podía imaginar, en esa absurda clase, su bello rostro, sus tonificados músculos, su sonrisa que la hacía llegar al cielo. Era todo un príncipe azul, sobretodo SU príncipe azul. Había estado esperando el momento de la primera cita desde que había ingresado en ese colegio y desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Aunque realmente nunca pensó que se haría realidad, así como ninguna chica de quince años pensaría que sus fantasías románticas algún día se cumplieran.

Pero lo que más en sus sueños estaba, era lo sucedido el día siguiente a su primera cita. Un beso. Tan simple y maravilloso como eso. Inicialmente no estaba planeado por ninguno de los dos, ella sólo quería darle las gracias por la cita tan agradable para ella – en verdad pensaba que había sido una cita estupenda, pero no lo quería asustar – que habían tenido el día anterior, y éste de súbito se acercó y la besó. Ella estaba perpleja al principio, pero al dejarse llevar, siguió el beso y sólo los dos se separaron para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un tono rojizo y él también estaba sin reacción. Pero para ambos ese era lo que tal vez, sería el primero de muchos más besos en sus vidas.

Después de eso, la segunda cita vino por excusa del segundo beso, y así siguió sucesivamente hasta que todos se dieron cuenta de que Temperance Brennan era con la única que Timothy Sullivan salía y así decidieron que ya eran novios.

Todo se dio fluidamente, pero nunca se dejó de notar el enamoramiento en los ojos de ambos. Ángela estaba segura de que su amiga se derretía completamente por Sullivan. Siempre que ella y Hodgins los invitaban a salir en citas dobles nunca dejaban de por fuera las caricias ni los abrazos.

Un recuerdo que nunca saldría de la mente de Brennan era el día en que supuestamente iba a salir con su novio Tim – como ella le decía – a un partido de baloncesto en la mañana al cual tenían entradas, pero antes de salir a ella le dio por enfermarse y entonces él propuso que no debían salir. Cuando atardeció ese mismo día, Sully salió a ver el atardecer, estaba realmente hermoso ese día, pues el sol no calentaba mucho y el cielo se veía rojo con los arreboles naranjas. Ella después de un rato extrañó su ausencia y cuando lo encontró, en el jardín atrás de la casa, se sentó ella también sobre el césped a su lado y éste la rodeo pasando su brazo por sobre el cuello de ella y no se movieron en un largo rato. Se quedaron los dos ahí contemplando el firmamento calladamente.

De regreso a la realidad, Temperance no se había percatado de que la campana del almuerzo había sonado, cuanto ansiaba ver a Tim con su polo blanco reluciente esperándola en la entrada del salón. Y ahí estaba. Como todos los días, con su sonrisa seductora y su mirada más tierna. A pesar de que realmente la gripe la estaba azotando trataba de no molestarse en pensar que su amiga Ángela le había dicho que todo lo que hacían los hombres era una señal, todo debía tener algún significado oculto. Así como cuando un chico finge que bosteza pero en verdad luego te abraza, o como cuando hace un elogio de tu lápiz labial es porque quiere que lo beses. O cuando te invita a cine pero él escoge una película de miedo, todo apuntará a que lo estaba premeditando para que lo abrases en las escenas más fuertes o terroríficas de la película. "_Todo lo que los hombres hacen es porque hay una segunda intención. Créeme Bren, te lo digo porque nunca sabes qué es lo quieren de ti"…_

Y aunque últimamente – si es que Ángela tenía razón – estaba pendiente de lo más mínimo que le decía o hacía su novio nunca encontraba las supuestas segundas intenciones. Trataba de descifrarlo, pero se le hacía tarea imposible.

"_Créeme Bren, te lo digo porque nunca sabes qué es lo quieren de ti… Pero al fin y al cabo, todo lo que quieren es sex…_

Tim la abrazó de súbito. Y ella reconoció el cuerpo de él cálido como siempre. Entre todos sus pensamientos Brennan no se había dado cuenta de que estaban en la casa del árbol a la que siempre iban cuando querían alejarse de Ángela, Jack, y todos los demás sin vida propia que se la pasaban pendientes de lo que la pareja hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Tim le dio un beso, tan tierno como apasionado. Ella de igual manera le correspondió. Él empezó a mover su mano, sigilosamente, ella no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la mano de él en su cintura. Debían parar, pero la sensación le gustaba. Brennan corrió su mano hacia el polo de él buscando la frontera entre ésa y el pantalón. Cuando la encontró, estaba por meter su mano dentro de la camisa de él. Pero algo la detuvo.

Tim se separó, y ella no entendía el porqué.

-¿qué pasa?

-aquí no.

Ella sonrió. ÉL tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse allí. ¡Por dios! Estaban en el colegio, sería una locura.

Los dos dejaron la casa del árbol y se reunieron de nuevo con Ángela y Hodgins en la cafetería.

En otra ocasión, los dos también estaban solos, en la casa de él, estudiando para una previa. Y de nuevo los besos que pedían mucho más que eso. Pero él la detuvo, otra vez.

-es mi casa… - había dicho él. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero él la convenció de concentrarse en el estudio.

Y así pasaron los días, estos días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas meses…

Llegaron a un punto sin retorno. Siempre que tenían una oportunidad él lo arruinaba todo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Si la misma Ángela le había dicho que eso era lo que ellos querían ¿no? ¿Entonces? No había razón para dudar, ella estaba segura, pero él nunca iba más allá de besarla.

Y esto sí que la ponía insegura. A partir de ese momento empezó a dudar si en verdad él la amaba, seguramente que no y sólo la quería como fachada social por alguna extraña razón. Tal vez tenía a otra, secretamente, que lo satisfacía en ese sentido y por eso nada de nada con ella. Tal vez pensaba que ella era todavía una niña, y la verdad es que si pensaba esto, estaba muy equivocado.

No importaba lo que ella hiciera o dijera, nunca pasaba nada. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era a alguien que si pudiera satisfacerla…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, traté de inspirarme... más o menos. ah! en el próximo cap tendrán a ByB conociéndose mejor.

Gracias por estos 28 reviews que lleva el fic apenas con 4 capítulos

bye!

**BerryFlower**


	6. Mis íntimos problemas

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 – Mis íntimos problemas**

**.**

Compartir aventuras con tu novio o novia, construye recuerdos en una base llamada confianza. Todo lo que pasamos al lado de él o ella hace nuestra vida más dulce, por decirlo así, todo lo vemos de maravilla, y en nuestra mente sólo queda el anhelo de regresar a sus brazos. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer si solamente sientes que todo se limita a palabras y no a acciones? Un "te quiero" a veces no basta si en realidad no parece sincero. Muchas veces tener acciones concretas es lo que nos ayuda a distinguir lo real de lo que es falso. En este dilema estaba Temperance Brennan. En verdad no sabía hasta qué punto los sentimientos de Tim Sullivan hacia ella eran ciertos. No tanto por el sentido de "bueno, hagámoslo, demuéstrame que me amas esta noche" si no porque, en realidad, a veces sólo parecía que quería ser un buen amigo antes de ser un verdadero novio. Un novio al cual le diera lo mejor de su vida.

-¿puedo ir al baño?- interrumpió la joven la explicación del profesor. Éste se detuvo, todos la miraron.

-sí, Temperance, puedes ir – confirmó el tutor.

Ella salió del salón y el profesor siguió dando la explicación de climatología atmosférica.

Brennan caminaba, dirigiéndose hacia el baño de damas. Lo que no había visto, era que detrás de ella venía caminando, a su mismo paso y con prudente distancia, un joven alto, apuesto y con unos ojos hermosos.

-¡hey! ¡Brennan! – dijo él al mismo tiempo que silbaba para llamar la atención de la chica delante suyo.

Ella ahí mismo giró la cabeza, y también su cabello. Ella dio una leve sonrisa, algo apagada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella.

-paseando, mirando el colegio… me gustan estas estructuras con los jardines ¿a ti no?

-en realidad nunca me fijo en eso pero, ¿qué no deberías estar en clase?

-los otros sí, pero por ahora sólo me dedico a recorrer el instituto – dijo él supremamente relajado.

-oye, ¿Qué no sabías que si algún profesor te ve rondando así sin más cuando deberías estar en clase te castiga?

-¿enserio?

-sí. ¡De qué colegio vienes! ¡Es por pura lógica!

-no lo sabía – dijo él. Ella se acercó más a donde él estaba – es que en mi anterior colegio, pues… era más o menos de ricos, los profesores si te veían por fuera de clase no te decían nada, todos ellos eran unos aduladores.

-¿aduladores?

-sí, aduladores, ya sabes, profesores que por una buena suma de dinero no regañan ni le dicen nada a nadie.

-¡hum! Eso es realmente poco ético.

-totalmente de acuerdo… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿También te escapaste?

-mmm… no… sólo pedía permiso para ir al baño.

El rió.

-yo también, pero ya ves, aquí estamos – dijo sonriendo con un aire de "el mundo es un pañuelo" en su tono de voz.

-bien, deberías ir a clase.

-¿Por qué? Ya que estamos aquí afuera por qué no me cuentas un poco de este colegio…

-pero, ¿Y los profesores?

-piensa en algo: ¿a qué parte del colegio los profesores no irían nunca?

Ella se puso a pensar. Después de diez segundos respondió:

-al armario del conserje.

-¿Es enserio?

-sí, el resto de salas es accesible para los profesores.

-pero, ¿un conserje?... eso no va conmigo…

-¿quieres o no saber del colegio?

Él pensó un poco, la respuesta obvia era que no, realmente no le interesaba, sólo le quería preguntar una cosa personal a ella.

-sí.

-¿entonces? ¿Vienes o no? – dijo, invitándolo a que la acompañara por el recorrido hasta su destino.

-vamos –

Empezaron a caminar, en silencio. Ella era quien lo conducía a él y él solo se limitaba a seguir los pasos de su guía. Pasaron al lado de la biblioteca, de cuatro salones, de la cancha de Baloncesto, hasta que por fin llegaron a donde querían llegar.

Brennan abrió la pequeña puerta.

Era un cuarto estrecho, oscuro excepto por la escasa luz que una ventana pequeña de vidrio brindaba en lo más alto de la pared contraria a la entrada. Habían varias cosas de limpieza, pero menos no se podía esperar de un conserje.

Ella lo miró, invitándolo a pasar con la mirada ya que los dos aún estaban en la puerta parados.

-¿es aquí?

-sí. Sigue.

-¿no hay ratas aquí?- preguntó él horrorizado y sorprendido de que en un lugar oscuro y pequeño como ese no habrían ratas.

-no, como se te ocurre, este es el lugar más aseado de toda la escuela, y el que mejor huele.

-es cierto, huele a lavanda – dijo Booth entrando un poco inclinado en el cuarto. Al entrar, se sentó recostado en la pared que estaba la ventana arriba. Ella entró después cerrando la puerta tras suyo y se sentó al frente de él, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.

-bien, ¿qué quieres saber del colegio?

Seeley hizo una mueca de "no sé por dónde empezar", aunque realmente esto fuera una mentira.

-está bien, pues… primero que todo, el rector es… - ella hablaba y hablaba, pero a él poco le importaba el colegio.

Después de una larga explicación de Brennan, Booth, que durante todo ese tiempo que ella habló sólo se dedicó a mirar la boca de ella, le preguntó un poco sobre lo que ella hacía en ese colegio.

Y así, desencadenaron otra conversación de más interés para él.

Booth recostó su cabeza en la fría pared y relajó su cuerpo, flexionó las piernas hasta estar a la altura de su pecho y colocó sobre sus rodillas ambas manos.

Ella estaba recostada contra la puerta cerrada, con sus piernas medio entrelazadas y estiradas sobre el frío suelo. Sus pies estaban al lado de los pies de él.

-eh… aquí hay un equipo de fútbol, deberías unirte.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿no te gusta el fútbol? Yo pensé…

-sí, lo sé, pensaste que me gustaba el fútbol americano. Todos lo piensan, pero la verdad es que no.

-¿por qué no? Tienes el físico… - ella diría: perfecto, pero no se atrevió.

Él rió, pudo entender por una expresión en la cara de ella lo que quería decir. Parecía ser que ella era tímida… en ciertas cosas.

-yo… me inclino más por el hockey, en eso soy bueno, no es que quiera presumir, pero… es verdad.

Ahora fue ella quien empezó a reír.

-¿sabes? No soy de esos que la gente piensa que soy el típico idiota que se las cree que sabe todas, y que es el mariscal del equipo de fútbol, que anda con cualquier chica que se le dé la gana, que es un…

-perro – ella lo interrumpió.

-sí, eso.

-entonces… ¿no eres así?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-aunque, aún si estar en el equipo de fútbol podrías tener la chica que quisieras.

Él sonrió pícaramente y negó de nuevo con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

-no creo que a todas.

-claro que sí. ¿Por qué no? – dijo ella como diciendo "¿qué tonta no lo haría?"

-pues, no creo que una chica que tenga novio se pueda fijar en mí- dijo mirándola muy profundamente a los ojos.

Ella calló.

-sí. Creo que eso no sería posible – dijo Brennan muy segura de sí.

-¿Tim, no? ¿Se llamaba así?

-sí, así se llama – dijo haciendo énfasis en su última palabra.

-¿qué pasa con Tim?- preguntó él

-¿qué pasa de qué?

-¿problemas?

-¿de qué hablas? No hay ningún problema entre él y yo – dijo esto riendo, pareciendo tratar de convencerse más a sí misma que a Booth.

-¿estás segura? – dijo él de nuevo con esa mirada profunda.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno, para serte sincero, no pude imaginar cuando te conocí que tuvieras novio porque, si mal no recuerdo, te sonrojaste cuando te dije…

-preciosa – interrumpió otra vez.

-sí. ¿Qué tu novio es idiota o es que te trata mal?

-no, nada de eso.

-entonces, ¿por qué la incomodidad cuando él te besó en frente mío?

-ah, porque…

Él ya la tenía contra la espada y la pared. Totalmente cierto. Ciertamente Seeley no era ciego y se había dado cuenta del rechazo total de ella hacia el inesperado beso de Sully.

Ella no respondió.

-¿es tu novio, no? No debería incomodarte sus besos… ¿qué pasa?

-es que… no lo sé… a veces Tim parece tan… no sé… ¿inocente? ¿Raro? Poco…

-hombre.

-sí

Ella no midió sus palabras hasta que cayó en cuenta que había afirmado tal cosa, ante un extraño que apenas había conocido el día anterior. Aunque, de alguna forma esto no le incomodaba, algo le decía que él era un buen chico, que no tendría el descaro de contarle a medio mundo su vida privada. Vida privada… se supone que eso sólo le concernía a Sully y a ella. Bueno, y a Ángela también, ya que no se perdía un solo detalle de la vida amorosa de su mejor amiga. Pero ahora también lo sabía Seeley. A pesar de que no debió contarle nada de sus problemas y de que era un extraño, ella podría decir, si creyera en la reencarnación, que probablemente ellos ya se habían conocido en otra vida. Por eso no se sentía incómoda, sólo algo inquieta por la reacción de Tim.

Brennan suspiró, él ya lo sabía, ya no había marcha atrás.

-y, ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

-¿Cómo crees?

-mal, ¿no?

-¡es frustrante! ¡Llevo casi seis meses intentándolo pero el muy idiota me ignora! Me hace sentir tan insegura. Ahora no sé qué es lo que quiere. Parece como si no estuviera conmigo, como si todavía fuera un niño.

Ella se puso a llorar, pero claro, no frente a él, se tapó el rostro con el saco del colegio que antes llevaba en la mano.

Estaba devastada, se había quebrado su apariencia de ser "la chica más afortunada por ser la novia de Tim Sullivan", esta fachada parecía no haber funcionado ante Seeley Booth, él no le había creído nada cuando ella le negó que tenían problemas. Con él no funcionaría, él si no se iba a creer que su noviazgo era cosa normal y que todo con Sully era como cuento de princesas.

Temperance estaba refundida en su saco cuando sintió unos calientes brazos rodeándola. Unos brazos que nunca la habían tocado, se le hizo extraña la sensación cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola diferentes, completamente diferentes, a los de Tim.

Se había derrumbado, Booth le había preguntado tan directamente que estalló todo lo que había aguantado ese tiempo, había tocado su punto débil y esto hizo que una avalancha de fragilidad, tan repentina como inesperada, se aproximara.

Después de unos minutos de estar así ya se había calmado, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, pero ya el dolor se había ido. Quién diría que estaría llorando en brazos de otro mientras pensaba en su defectuoso novio.

Se separaron después de un rato, él la miró, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ella levantó la vista y se deparó con los ojos de él. No lo había mirado ni un segundo desde que él la abrazó. De hecho, durante esto, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un solo centímetro de la posición en que estaban.

Seeley la miró, el rostro de ella aún tenía lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas rosadas y blancas a la vez. Lentamente se acercó dos centímetros más y con sus tibios dedos le empezó a secar las lágrimas, desde la punta del ojo hasta su barbilla. Mientras lo hacía le susurró:

-Brennan, yo nunca te haría sufrir de esta manera. Ese imbécil no te merece.

Ella no musitó palabra, simplemente lo abrazó, tal vez tenía un poco de razón en que Tim se portaba como tal. Sólo se aferró al cuerpo cálido de ese extraño.

* * *

Hola! sé que demoré un poco en actualizar, sorry! pues, ya saben, los dos fics no me dan para mucho. Sin embargo espero que les haya gustado el cap que me demoré rato escribiendo porque no sabía bien como desarrollar todo.

bye! dejen un lindo review


	7. Lo más bello

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A HART HANSON, POR BONES.

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

.

**LO MÁS BELLO**

.

**A**hí estaban ellos. Aquellos dos adolescentes en aquel cuarto pequeño, frío y oscuro, del cual no tomaban consciencia, tan sólo lo hacían de ellos mismos.

Aquella jovencita tímida, que se aferraba ahora al cuerpo de ése joven, se refugiaba en su pecho. En medio de ellos dos aún estaba el suéter del colegio que ella se colocó en el rostro para que nadie, aunque él fuera el único ahí, la viera llorar.

Ahora no pensaba en nada. Sus _problemas, _Ángela, Jack, su padre, todo había desaparecido, ahora sólo quedaba el calor tan acogedor para ella que el cuerpo de él le brindaba en ese momento.

Por su parte, el muchacho la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes y cálidos, tratando de protegerla; o tal vez no eso, tal vez sólo queriendo hacerla sentir mejor, que ella se olvidara de su novio, de todo lo que la tenía frustrada.

Escondida y acurrucada, como una pequeña niña en él.

Al carajo Sully.

Ya no habían más lágrimas, todas secas, al igual que sus ojos, de tanto llorar. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habrá llorado junto a él, junto a ese apuesto chico que, curiosamente, era el único que la había hecho sonreír de verdad en unas cuantas semanas.

Y, aunque sintiera un calor placentero, había frío en su corazón.

Él lo sabía, lo percibía, su tristeza, la tristeza de ella. Por la forma en la que hablaba, y en cómo había llorado. Sabía que ella era cálida, se veía que era una chica normal, muy lista y en sus cabales, pero _eso, eso_ en lo que él, Tim Sullivan, la estaba convirtiendo, no era _ella_.

Algo tenía qué hacer, tenía que ayudarla, a superar ese estanque emocional en el que ella estaba envuelta. Sólo para ganar su confianza, ser su amigo.

Realmente tenía buenas intenciones, aunque desde que la vio sintió algo extraño, lo mismo que lo hizo correr hacia ella y sentarse al frente, espiándola detrás de un libro, _Mecánica para imbéciles._

Y en ese momento, más pronto de lo que esperaba, se encontraba abrazándola, refugiándola.

Ella levemente levantó su rostro. Él se apartó un poco, sólo para mirarla, asegurarse de que ahora estuviera mejor.

Brennan suspiró débilmente mientras resbalaba su mirada a los ojos de Booth. Y fue ahí, en ese justo momento, cuando él vio lo más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida, a esa jovencita refugiándose en su pecho, que lo miraba con esos ojos que… eran hermosos.

Y fue en ese justo instante, cuando le dieron ganas de muchas cosas, de hacerla feliz, de poder acariciar ese rostro angelical, de acariciar sus labios, de que nunca más llorara a menos que fuera de felicidad. Tantas cosas le pasaron por la cabeza en ese instante.

En ese instante, tan sólo con su mano derecha, subió lentamente a su rostro y rozó levemente su mejilla, blanca y lisa, tan perfecta. Y mientras lo hacía, sin siquiera pensar, la miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules, del azul más denso y tranquilo que jamás hubiera visto, que lo miraban, tan sólo eso, lo miraban.

No sonreían, no se movían, a duras penas parpadeaban. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, en los cuales estaban reflejados.

Momentos que parecieron eternos.

Pocas personas, de hecho, escasas, podrían ver lo que él veía en ella. Algo que no sabía qué era, y no quería tampoco saberlo, sólo que estaba allí.

Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, de un momento a otro, y una jovencita se quedó estupefacta mirándolos.

Ambos chicos que estaban en el suelo miraron rápidamente a la chica sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

-Ah… Eh… Lo siento, yo no… -dijo la extraña confundida y se fue de allí sin más.

Booth miró el reloj en la muñeca de ella nervioso y tan sólo dijo:

-E-es tarde –tartamudeó él volviendo en sí y esperando alguna reacción de ella.

Brennan le echó una rápida mirada a su reloj también.

-Sí, es tarde –respondió bajando la mirada, que antes estaba en los ojos de él.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó él después de un rato sin apartarse ni un milímetro. Preguntó sólo para tener una confirmación de la boca de ella, porque si fuera por él no se alejaría, le agradaba esa cercanía hacia ella.

Él sonrió, y le dio la confianza a ella para confirmar.

-Sí, vamos –dijo ella sonriendo como él, con una sonrisa nada esforzada; natural y tenue.

Brennan se sonrojó un poco al sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de él casi encima suyo, porque por un tiempo no recordó en la posición en la que estaban, sonrojo que a él le pareció muy tierno.

Seeley aumentó la sonrisa, con más efusividad, al percatarse de ese detalle. Y ella también, al darse cuenta que él sabía de su constante timidez.

Luego, él se levantó del frío suelo -que junto a ella fue más cálido- y extendió su mano derecha para ayudar a Brennan a levantarse también.

Brennan aceptó la ayuda y se apoyó en la mano de él para levantarse, tal y como él lo haría para que la palabra "frustración" saliera de su vocabulario.

.

* * *

Holaaa! Estoy de vuelta, y regresé a este fic con nueva imagen! ya tenía más abandonado este fic que el otro! Lo siento por tanta demora, pero la inspiración no me ayudaba en nada, pero me propuse a escribir este capítulo y sí salió. No sé que tal les haya parecido, así que por favor avísenme y sean sinceras.

Gracias a Lesly Azeneth que me ha dado buenas ideas, y también me dio una idea para este capítulo que ya lo había escrito pero lo cambié porque me pareció mejor su idea, así que gracias.

Saluditos para Marifer, Marie, Sukatao, Lidia, AnSamo, Karla, Anto Bones, Lesly, RGG, y para todas las personitas que me han motivado a seguir con este fic.

Se reciben aportes,

Bye Bye!

BerryFlower


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Tiempos sin actualizar... Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, y ahora tengo más inspiración que nunca. Agradezco de todo corazón a Lesly, quien tras insistirme tanto en que actualizara mi fin de sangre, me animé de verdad a escribir el capítulo :D_**

* * *

.**  
**.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

.

Siempre he pensado que, la felicidad, está en las cosas más espontáneas y ocurrentes de la vida, porque esas cosas, son naturales, no son forzadas, no es algo que hemos planeado, es algo que simplemente se da. Son pequeños detalles compartir un atardecer con un amigo, con tu hermano, con un anciano, algo de lo que no estamos muy seguros de que resulte, pero lo hace, y jamás lo olvidaremos porque la vida consta de cada pequeño momento de felicidad, que cuando reúnes todos esos pequeños momentos, resulta que tu vida valió la pena.

Ese día Temperance Brennan le parecía un simple día más. No era navidad, no era el día de gracias, no era alguna fecha especial, solamente era un día más. Salió de su casa como normalmente lo hacía, partió hacia el colegio, atendía a las clases, anotaba en su cuaderno. Pues, finalmente no había otra opción, ¿o sí? El receso… eso fue lo que hizo ese día diferente. Pero hasta ese momento, este momento, en el que ella salió de clase hacia sabría Dios qué lugar sin probar bocado, no lo sabía.

Su amiga lo entendió, no lo aprobaba, pero ya pensaba que no había más remedio que dejarla hacer lo que ella quisiera. Así que caminó hacia algún lugar, queriendo un minuto sola, aunque supiera que varios murmurarían de ella y el comportamiento de sus últimos días.

Caminando sin saber con certeza a dónde dirigirse, terminó por sentarse en una zona muy inspiradora, a decir verdad; con pasto natural, árboles, y pequeñas hojas cubriendo gran parte de dicho suelo. Al principio sólo estaba sentada allí en el suelo, pero luego optó por recostarse, qué más daba.

Mientras tanto, toda la "pandilla_"_ estaba almorzando como normalmente lo hacía, disfrutando del que a ellos les parecía poco tiempo para socializar y dejar de lado por un momento las materias. Pero uno de ellos, y no era su novio, estaba pensando en ella. ¿No habría ido ese día a estudiar? Pero Ángela ya había desvanecido esa posibilidad afirmando que sí había ido. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Él, a su parecer, sí le importaba ella, porque de Tim no se podía decir lo mismo. Si él fuera Sully, o sea, su novio, se daría cuenta de qué estaba pasando en la mente de Brennan. O tal vez él sí lo sabía, pero el hecho de no hacer nada al respecto le hacía preguntarse qué tan idiota era Timothy Sullivan. Si seguía así, cualquier otro mejor chico podría quitársela. Para Seeley, Sully se estaba arriesgando mucho.

_Si él no va, yo sí voy, a buscarla. _Booth se levantó del asiento, y todos los que ocupaban aquella mesa lo miraron, expectantes. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se preguntaban ellos. Pero nadie preguntó, y por consecuencia, él no respondió. Se marchó. Aunque cierta chica de cabellos castaños no necesitó preguntar, para saber a dónde iba y por qué.

No tenía idea de dónde podría estar, no conocía mucho el colegio, y a su pesar, era demasiado grande para saber dónde buscar. No tuvo más remedio que tratar de buscarla sabiendo que podría no encontrarla, vagar a ver si con suerte la encontraba. Cruzó varias canchas, pasó varios lugares, vio pasar muchos estudiantes antes de verla. En un lugar "escondido", fuera del sendero, donde todos los pocos que pasan podrían verla a no ser que no la estén buscando. Un bello lugarcito el cual estaba apartado del resto de ese mundo académico, del bullicio constante de los chicos, de la vigilancia de alguien. Encajado en arbustos medio altos que cortaban su secuencia sólo una vez para fingir una entrada.

¿Y allí estaba? Fue una pregunta mental de Seeley Booth respondida por sus ojos en el mismo instante en que cruzó la "entrada" para ver si allí estaba, rindiéndose por adelantado pensando que era muy poco probable que Brennan estuviera allí.

Al cruzar, no se fijó en la pequeña rama de un árbol que quebró aún más con su zapato.

Algo crujió, así que por reflejo Temperance volteó su vista hacia donde había escuchado el sonido, levantándose rápidamente. Lo vio, parado allí, observándola con una sonrisa tierna, a poco más de un metro de distancia, paralizado al notar que una diminuta parte de la naturaleza lo había delatado.

Aquella jovencita sonrió también. De nada, de sólo verlo allí, de cómo estaba parado, de que en unos pocos días pareciera que fuera él el único que se preocupaba por su vida.

Sin más, se acostó de nuevo sobre el césped que ahora estaba más que iluminado por los pequeños rayos que se filtraban de un inmenso árbol que estaba sobre todo aquel lugar. Booth lo tomó como una invitación así que se acercó al lugar exacto en donde ella estaba tendida y él también se recostó, a su lado, dejando unos pocos centímetros de lejanía entre ellos. Se quedaron una gran parte de tiempo allí tendidos en silencio. Disfrutando de lo que podían ver, de lo que podían sentir, y de la compañía del otro aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera.

Mirando los pedazos de cielo que el viejo árbol les permitía ver. Sintiendo la briza rozar sus párpados, sus mejillas. Respirando el aire que ahí no parecía contaminado. Creyendo que nada malo existía, que si desearas algo se haría realidad, que aunque hicieras la peor cosa nada traería malas consecuencias.

No se miraron en gran parte del tiempo, no se movían, lo único que se movía en ese momento eran sus ojos, que pasaban de arriba a más arriba, y sus pechos, que subían y bajaban correspondiendo al aire que entraba por sus pulmones.

Y sí, justo aquí es cuando lo que dije se vuelve realidad. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí no pronunciaron palabra alguna, ni emitieron sonido alguno. Te preguntas, por qué no hablaron de algo, pues te diré que en ese tipo de momentos las palabras sobran. Las sonrisas y la compañía es lo único que cuenta.

Por un momento Seeley Booth fue su único mundo, aunque me apresure en decirlo. Tal vez para ella también fue apresurado decirlo, aunque internamente ella sabía que estaba empezando a notar cualidades en Seeley Booth que difícilmente podría encontrar en cualquier otra persona.

Durante los siguientes días, y semanas posteriores, algunas cosas cambiaron para Brennan. Seeley estaba cada vez más atento a ella. Y en verdad pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en el colegio y fuera de él.

La mente retorcida de Ángela ya estaba delirando con lo que sus ojos veían. Pero su amiga le decía que tan sólo eran amigos, y de hecho no estaba mintiendo -en verdad no sabía mentir-, ellos eran amigos, que hasta hace pocas semanas se conocían, pero la firmeza de él, y la ternura de ella; los detalles de Seeley y la sinceridad de Brennan hacían que los dos se complementaran.

Ése muchacho era una verdadera bendición para ella, que hasta hace poco tiempo se quedaba en casa ignorando las llamadas de su novio. Días y tardes desperdiciados en los que hubiera podido hacer tantas cosas si lo hubiera conocido antes.

Se la pasaban casi días enteros, los sábados o viernes por la tarde hablando de todo o de nada, de cosas sin importancia o sobre la guerra mundial. Eso era lo que más les gustaba a ambos de su relación. Se divertían mucho juntos, y te daría ternura si los vieras. Tan buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo.

De nuevo Ángela con sus miradas socarronas, pero ya no quería preguntarle más a su amiga sobre él, porque la respuesta era siempre la misma, y a aparte de eso sabría que no le iba a dar ningún tipo de información, sobre su amistad con Seeley. En el fondo ella lo sabía, que sí eran amigos, pero que se merecían ser algo más de ello.

Mientras todo esto ocurría entre Brennan y Booth; entre Hodgins y Ángela las cosas no eran diferentes, aunque ya fueran novios la magia del ser mejores amigos se mantenía viva, como una llama encendida, que aún no se apagaba. Montenegro estaba completamente enamorada de aquel muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rizado. Porque las cosas de niños entre ellos nunca estaban de más, aunque Jack pudiera darse el lujo de regalarle un perfume carísimo. Ángela creía saber todo sobre su primer amor, pero él ocultaba ser el heredero del grupo Cantiléver.

Sullivan, entre tanto, el bueno e incorrupto Sullivan se mantenía a raya de toda esta situación. Se sentía pésimo porque aunque fuera ciego no era idiota, y sabía que entre él y Temperance algo se había muerto. Pero él creía que los tiempos de antes eran lo valioso, lo tierno, lo sincero, lo inocente era lo que en verdad perduraba. Lo que no sabía era que todo ello afectaba más de lo que debía a una adolescente en esa etapa de su vida insegura como lo era su novia. Sabía que últimamente andaba mucho con Seeley, el nuevo, varias fuentes se lo decían. Pero tal vez sólo necesitaban espacio… y tiempo.

Recostados sobre el bello césped del colegio, en el receso entre clases, se encontraban dos chicos. El uno al lado del otro, con sus brazos en contacto, ella con su piel tibia y él con la piel caliente.

Estaban mirando el cielo, tal y como ella le había contado a él era algo que le gustaba hacer de pequeña, eso e imaginar que algunas nubes tenían forma de algo.

El sol brillaba y calentaba de forma apacible, nadie en este día se quejaba por el calor ni por el frío, el clima estaba tibio y a la vez fresco.

Ella le señalaba con su dedo índice algunas nubes, mientras imaginaba que tenían forma de cosa. Como una niña.

La jovencita había descubierto que la compañía de él le hacía bien, y en verdad le agradaba que ahora pudiera contar con él.

El muchacho se sentía feliz por ser parte de su vida ahora, eso era lo único que quiso ser desde el principio.

Existía cierta atracción, pero ambos no eran más que amigos y compañeros de la vida y estaban más que hartos de repetírselo a las personas, que sólo querían ver lo que querían ver, cuando ellos tenían algo más bonito que lo que las malas lenguas contaban.

La chica empezó a carcajear cuando él dijo que creía que una nube se parecía a un conejo con una motosierra.

-Sí que tienes una gran imaginación –dijo ella entre risa y risa.

Él empezó a reír, apenado.

-¡Eh! No te rías de mi imaginación, por lo menos yo tengo.

-Oh, vamos, Seel, no seas malo conmigo –dijo en tono tierno y reprochador a la vez-, sé que no soy buena para imaginar cosas como tú, pero por lo menos yo sé de matemáticas –dijo sacándole la lengua, divertida, para molestarlo un poco.

Pero sólo logró que él sacara la suya.

La chica empezó a reír de nuevo, admirando lo niño que podía llegar a ser. Una idea se le coló en la cabeza, e inmediatamente puso cara maliciosa.

-Seel… -susurró atrayendo su atención.

-¿Qué? –Dijo mirándola- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella se abalanzó sobre él con un ataque repentino de cosquillas. El no paraba de reír. En cuanto ella perdió ventaja, él quedó arriba y ella abajo. ¡Era su hora de tomar venganza! La jovencita gritaba pidiendo auxilio, ¡por favor! ¡Para! Riendo cada vez más fuerte, mientras él no paraba de atestarla con cosquillas.

Ella empezó a llorar, mientras seguía riendo efusivamente. Él paró al verla ya demasiado sofocada. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó al verla reír de aquella forma. Abrió los ojos que pocos segundos antes mantenía cerrados, ya más calmada los abrió y se deparó con los ojos de él, intensos, brillantes, con un destello fugaz en ellos. Y su sonrisa… Nunca había visto a nadie nunca en la vida con una sonrisa más encantadora que la suya.

El joven muchacho la seguía viendo, con los ojos muy abiertos, si bien ya había terminado su venganza no había salido de encima de ella, acostados en el césped.

Le parecía lo más hermoso, indescifrable, inteligente, vulnerable… Ah, sí, todo eso junto era ella, y más. Algo extraño invadió su cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de ella. Su rostro tan de cerca resultaba igual de atractivo y bello que desde lejos.

El joven no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, se le había olvidado cómo apartar la mirada, pues no podía hacerlo, tampoco quería hacerlo. La muchachita contemplaba sus ojos, pero de repente su mirada se desvió hacia su boca, imperceptible, deseable…

Se acercó lentamente, inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella.

Su respiración se aceleró en cuanto lo sintió tan cerca, aún con los ojos muy abiertos. Quería en verdad que lo hiciera.

Los ojos de ella le gritaban Bésame.

Cerraron los ojos casi instantáneamente y al mismo tiempo.

Él, que había tomado la iniciativa, tomó sus labios dulcemente. Ella correspondió tiernamente. Fue tan dulce. Ella lo besaba lentamente, sabía que él no se iría a ningún lado, se lo había demostrado esas últimas semanas.

Él la besaba sin respirar, realmente no porque se esmerara en hacerlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin querer al lado de ella. La sensación de los labios de ella le quemaba por dentro… No, más bien era el deseo de ese beso, porque los labios de ella estaban más que dulces, más exquisitos que chocolate, más dulces que la miel, más anhelantes que…

Ese beso fue tan largo, el tiempo se detuvo, las respiraciones se cortaron, la sangre les hervía las venas. El corazón de ella latía a mil por hora, le gustaba estar saboreando los labios de él y sentir su cuerpo tan liviano y completamente diferente al mismo tiempo.

Él sentía que mientras más la besaba, más ponía su mundo de cabeza, le daba la vuelta a España, sentía una ligera opresión en el estómago y deseaba nunca separar aquellos labios de los suyos.

Tan sólo se separaron, cuando la jovencita sintió que se le había olvidado cómo respirar. Se alejaron con la misma rapidez que juntaron sus labios, muy lento. Abrieron los ojos poco después, sin estar tampoco demasiado alejados sus rostros.

Ella los abrió antes que él… lo contempló con los ojos cerrados poco antes de que se viera reflejada en esos ojos cafés más brillantes que antes, más brillantes que nunca.

Él abrió sus ojos, muy a su pesar de haberse separado de ella. Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos azules contemplándolo. La detalló, primero sus ojos, hermosos y vivos, luego sus mejillas, con un leve tono rojizo; luego su boca, provocativa y también rojiza, se veía suave… Bueno… Se sentía suave. Se veía totalmente perfecta.

Ella le sonrió levemente, sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo de él. Se sentía increíble, se sentía en el cielo. Con él, con él estaba en el cielo.

Él no dudó un segundo en devolverle la sonrisa, leve pero intensa, todo a la vez, con sus ojos radiantes y vibrantes.

.

* * *

Me arriesgué y ya les di beso ByB... Quise acelerar un poco las cosas, porque la verdad la espera me mata a mí también. ¿Qué pasará luego?, ¿Brennan dejará a Sully? Mmm La respuesta en el próximo capítulo, que por cierto no procuraré tardar en subir.

**Ah! una cosa más; estoy haciendo una adaptación para Bones y necesito saber, ¿cuál sería la villana? Pueden nominar una chica del programa que no les caiga bien, puede ser Hannah, Tessa, o... no sé, la que más votos reciba va a ser la villana. Lo mismo necesito para el otro villano que es hombre: Sully ^^ Hacker... cualquiera.**

Gracias a las que siguen leyendo este fic.

GRacias por los reviews.

Bye!


	9. Viejos recuerdos

_**Disclaimer: Bones y sus personajes no me pertenece, sus derechos legales son de Hart Hanson y Fox.**_

* * *

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

.

Viejos Recuerdos

.

Pasó apenas el umbral de la puerta, descargó el peso de la maleta en el suelo cuando se dio cuenta que Max no estaba. Estaba sola allí. Suspiró. Cansada, pensativa, y ahora sola. Lo único que pedía donde fuera que estuviese Max en ese mismo instante, era que no se metiera en problemas.

Caminó el trayecto hacia la cocina, se hizo un té, y luego subió a su cuarto, de colores blanco y celeste. Dejó el vaso reposar junto con su mano en el escritorio, con algunos libros, mientras se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana justo al lado de éste.

Lo único que podía pensar, sabiendo que estaba sola y sin interrupciones, era en Seeley. Esperaba que él entendiera que sólo eran buenos amigos, que ése beso le hizo sentir cosas que ni incluso sentía con Sully desde hace tiempo, pero que sería mejor si tan sólo fuera eso…, un momento de debilidad entre amigos.

Suspiró otra vez, desviando su mirada al interior de la habitación, a la lamparita encima del escritorio, a la figura parada en el umbral de la puerta… ¿Cómo era posible…?

.

.

Su mano, moviéndose por cuenta propia, dejó que el té cayera desparramado en el suelo. Ella se paró de inmediato del asiento. La figura empezó a reír.

-¡Hermanita! –exclamó con emoción y cariño tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

Temperance aún estaba atónita, por eso sólo se limitó a abrazarlo con menos intensidad que él. Pero no pudo evitar que le arrancara una sonrisa al separarse y comprobar lo emocionado que estaba su hermano.

-Russ. ¿Cómo es que…? Tienes unos brazos tan fuertes…

Él soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar su comentario con admiración y sin rastro alguno de indiferencia.

-Acabo de llegar, pero estoy bien…, y fuerte –rió-. Pero tú… Mírate, qué grande estás, y qué bonita te has puesto, Tempe.

Brennan se sonrojó al instante, esbozando a la vez una leve sonrisa.

-Tú también está más crecido.

-¿Y papá?

-Ah… Emmm… No sé.

Russ la miró ceñuda.

-¿Cómo así que no sabes?

-Todo el tiempo ha estado aquí en la casa, pero acabo de llegar del colegio y no lo he encontrado aquí.

Una mirada recelosa tomó cuenta en Russ.

-Está bien, veremos eso más tarde.

Y de inmediato su rostro se convirtió en unos más intenso y alegre.

-Pero, te traje algo.

Sacó del interior de su maleta un paquetito de tela negro.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Brennan intrigada.

Él alargó su brazo tendiéndole el paquete, mientras la miraba con expectación.

Entonces, ella lo tomó y lo abrió suavemente sin ver lo que había dentro, en cambio lo dejó caer en su mano. Abrió la boca sorprendida, anonadada. Mientras le dirigía una mirada a su hermano.

-Es… ¿Cómo…?

-¡Ah! Sabía que te iba a gustar.

-Es hermoso –dijo observando detalladamente el artilugio que colgaba ahora de sus dedos.

-Te lo ha mandado la abuela.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo abrazaba, tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero no tardó medio segundo en devolverle el gesto a Brennan. Sabía que era de su madre, y eso lo hacía aún más atractivo. Podría finalmente tener un recuerdo palpable de ella.

.

.

Pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo sus deberes escolares. En realidad trataba de concentrarse en ello, pero mil y una cosas ocupaban su mente. Russ, Max, Seeley, Sully, su madre. ¿Qué haría su madre en esa situación?, ¿teniendo que velar porque su padre no se metiera en problemas, confundida entre nuevos sentimientos?

'Una cosa a la vez, '. Se dijo a sí misma. 'Russ… Pero es mejor que esté aquí, así me siento más tranquila con Max. Max… Él ya es adulto, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, excepto si yo pago los platos rotos de su aversión hacia el _sistema. _Seeley…'. Suspiró. 'Él y yo seremos sólo amigos. Con ese beso sentí algo…'. Empezó inconscientemente a recorrer sus labios con su dedo índice, tratando de recordar su sensación. 'Pero no puedo… Espero que lo entienda. Sully… Al final de la lista. Sully… No lo sé. Todavía estamos en _Stand by._

_._

_._

-¿_Stand by_? –le pregunta Ángela en las gradas exteriores de su casa.

-Sí. Con exactitud.

Ángela la mira, escrutando el rostro de su amiga buscando algún sentimiento tras su declaración. Pero ella se ve impasible y su tono es frío e indiferente. Acaba de declararle cómo está su relación con Sully.

Ange frunce el ceño. Luego lo aligera, buscando algo para reconfortar a su amiga.

-¿Y Booth? Es muy prometedor… -dijo entonces con un tono pícaro en su voz.

-No, Ange. Él y yo ya lo hablamos ayer. Todo está bien entre nosotros, todo está claro. Sólo amigos. Él estuvo bien con eso.

-Pero me refiero, ¿no te imaginas en una relación con él? Te la pasas muy bien con él, y te hace reír. Eso sí que le da puntos –contradijo su mejor amiga casi como implorando.

-Sí, Angi, pero no me veo al lado de nadie más que no sea Tim –respondió Brennan con casi el mismo tono que Ángela, mirándola fijamente y con algo revuelto en su mirada que su amiga no lograba descifrar. ¿Intensidad? Se veía tan necesitada de él que la artista no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Nunca? –preguntó ceñuda.

-¿Qué?

-¿Nunca te verías al lado de nadie más que no sea Sully?

Brennan se quedó pensativa. ¿Se veía ella con alguien que no fuera Sully? Realmente nunca se había hecho esa pregunta. Pero le inquietaba más no saber la respuesta. Ella inhaló bruscamente.

La mirada de Ángela se volvió compasiva, compasiva hacia su amiga.

-Bren, una relación se vuelve tóxica cuando, o la pareja mantiene peleando todo el tiempo, o uno de los dos se vuelve incapaz de funcionar sin el otro.

Temperance sintió estremecerse. ¿Estaba ella en una relación tóxica? ¿Se había vuelto dependiente de Sully? ¿Por eso era incapaz de terminar con él aunque en verdad ya no parecían novios?

El silencio revelaba más de su amiga a Ángela que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber respondido. Decidió emplear técnica comprobada para levantar ánimos: ¡Distracción!

-¿Sabes? Hodgins me ha invitado hoy a cenar. A un restaurante. ¿Cómo me peino, trenza o pelo suelto?

Brennan al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga soltó una carcajada sonora. Sabía perfectamente de qué le estaba hablando y por qué.

-Angi, la última vez que te hiciste una trenza fue en quinto grado, y recuerdo muy bien que prometiste jamás volverte a hacerte una.

Ángela también rió, entre dientes.

-Lo sé, estaba muy molesta ese día –dijo recordando que en quinto grado fue que un tal Pete, en una obra escolar que implicaba inocentes velitas, le había quemado gran parte de su trenza en un momento de infantil descuido.

-Entonces, creo que será mejor pelo suelto –exclamó Brennan, con una sonrisa.

-Dime, si pudieras hacer algo en este justo momento, lo que fuera, ¿qué sería? -Ambas amigas mantenían la vista frente a algún punto invisible del universo.

Frente a ellas se extendía una pradera con una apreciativa vista del otoño. Árboles teñidos de tonos naranja, marrón y amarillo.

-Sería gritar, quiero correr como loca y gritar.

Ángela sonrió expresivamente abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Van a pensar que estoy loca.

-¡Oh! Vamos, Bren, ¿cuándo te ha importado lo que la gente piense? Además serán dos locas, no una.

Temperance sonrió pensativa.

-Tienes razón, la vida es corta –dijo Brennan, poniéndose bruscamente de pie y saliendo a correr con los brazos extendidos. Se dirigía al bello parque con pradera, gritando.

Ángela no dudó un momento en unirse a su amiga, corriendo al lado de ella y gritando a viva voz, efectivamente como un par de locas. Ambas con los brazos extendidos, girando, energéticamente. Atacaron un inocente montón de hojas de árboles de otoño que estaban bien reunidas en el césped. Tirándose sobre él al mismo tiempo. Era tan mullido por la cantidad de hoja que habían, que pudo soportar su peso y suavizar la caída. Reían y reían, a carcajadas. Resultaba muy liberador. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacían eso, desde que tenían seis años. Un par de chiquillas gritonas que ahora habían crecido y se habían olvidado de lo que era estar libre de presiones, de responsabilidades, que sólo disfrutaban el ahora. Esa era su terapia intensiva relajante, para des estresar.

.

* * *

_Hi! Girls! Cómo están? Un poco corto el capítulo, pero mejor calidad que cantidad. Y creo que fue calidad. Déjenme saber su valiosa opinión sobre este fic en general o el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por seguir ahí, leyendo, comentando, opinando. MUCHAS GRACIAS! por agregar este fic a alertas y favoritos. Me hace muy feliz._

_Hablando de los villanos del nuevo fic adaptación, he contado votos y la pareja ganadora es Hannah y Hacker. Me muero por terminar el primer capítulo de la adaptación, que por cierto es de Escalera al cielo, la novela coreana más famosa del mundo, o eso es lo que dicen._

_Les mando muchos saluditos a todos los lugares del hermoso planeta donde se lea este fic! A Marie, Lesly, Marifer, Sukatao, RGG, AntoBones, Anonybones,TheExtraordinaryScientist, Deschanel-Cherry, Puquii, YessiEv, , serie-bones._

_Espero que les haya gustado! Actualizaré pronto, bye!_


End file.
